


Eyes as Blue as Ice

by Rossollinss, Thunder_Jake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gay Panic, He goes by Niles, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Idiots in Love, It’s gonna be a while before they’re an actual couple, Kinda Slow Burn but not at the same time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch Starved Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, they're both in there early 20's here, this really is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossollinss/pseuds/Rossollinss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Jake/pseuds/Thunder_Jake
Summary: Gavin isn't sure who owns the Glaceon frolicking around his front yard wearing the most expensive looking leather collar he's ever seen but she seems to make his Sylveon happy so there's no complaint from him, he just hopes the owner isn’t too worried.(Super self-indulgent Pokemon AU with some romcom elements thrown in cause I honestly just want an excuse to draw these boys with Eeveelutions over on my twitter but now I’m invested)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, pretty much just summarised why I wrote this fic in the summary, I've just got an itch to draw the boys with pokemon and this dumb romcom scenario popped into my head. I'll be posting my drawings over on my twitter once I finish them ^^

Most people who were too stuck up about gender roles would usually make fun of Gavin for having a Sylveon as his partner Pokemon but those people were also the kind to immediately oppress others for their life choices so honestly, Gavin didn’t care for that nonsense. Before his loyal Eevee, Fang, did evolve into a Sylveon, younger Gavin had hoped for the little bundle of fur to evolve into an Umbreon; he had quite a fondness for dark types. It was immediately clear when his Eevee did evolve that it wasn’t an Umbreon, long ribbon-like appendages and a distinct pink, blue and cream color palette. Most kids would have made a big fuss over it, he’d seen a lot of children and teens get upset at their Eevees for not evolving into the type they wanted, Gavin, however, was filled with a joyful pride, he’d raised the Eevee with so much love and care that it turned into the literal embodiment of love and 13-year-old Gavin was in tears from happiness as he put the black spiked leather collar he was saving for his Umbreon on the fairy Pokémon’s neck.

Reminiscing about the day 7 years later, Gavin was currently watching said “embodiment of love” play and frolic with a stray Glaceon in his front yard. He had never seen anyone around his town own a Glaceon but the pastel blue Pokémon had been frequently visiting his home for nearly a week now. She was quite shy and skittish around Gavin but loved playing with the other Eeveelution. The brunet couldn’t say he was upset, Fang seemed to enjoy playing with the small ice type and they got along fairly well, it brought a smile to his face as he watched them from inside his home. 

Gavin often thought about where the Glaceon was from, the only indication that it wasn’t somehow a wild one was the expensive looking white collar fastened around her neck with a bright blue triangle dangling from the center, Gavin hadn’t been able to get close enough to see if she had a name or a contact number engraved in it but she was starting to warm up to him. 

‘Probably some rich asshole’s prized Eeveelution, she’s probably never been let out of the house before, poor sweetheart’ Gavin absentmindedly thought to himself as he began making his way to the front door, squatting down and placing one of the 3 food bowls he had balanced on his arms in front of the Houndoom lazily sprawled out next to the door, patting the dogs head before going out the front door.

“You two having fun?” Gavin laughed walking out the front door with two bowls filled with food for the two Eeveelutions, carefully stepping back so the Glaceon would not be too scared to approach. Both Pokémon came bounding over fairly quickly to eat. He sure hoped this Glaceons trainer wasn’t too worried about where she was, she did seem to go back somewhere before it got too dark. The teen gently kneeled down to the ice types height as she ate, she was very healthy looking and seemed to be well cared for, he had witnessed Fang try to initiate a battle with her a couple of times but she didn’t seem interested, maybe she was just a pet?

Both the Eeveelutions finished there snack fairly quickly, both chirping their thanks. Gavin carefully held his hand out towards the small fox-like Pokémon, letting her sniff his hand. Usually, she would sniff and then skip off but today, after about 6 days of gaining her trust, she finally pressed her head up against the offered hand and purred happily.

“No more cold shoulder huh?” Gavin snickered at his own joke. The ice type Pokémon wasn’t very pleasant to pat if he was honest, her fur felt like damp dulled needles, but he kept it up anyway since she seemed to enjoy it. Fang watched happily despite not getting any attention himself. Gavin gently lowered his hand towards he expensive looking collar-

“Aurora! There you are!” A crisp clear voice yelled just as Gavin read the name on the tag. The brunet looked up to see a trainer roughly the same age as him, steadily walking toward the small ice Pokémon. Gavin’s heart did backflips, the boy had eyes as blue and somehow as cold as the ice type sat in front of him, pale skin covered in freckles so perfectly placed you would think they were painted on, he was a good 4 inches taller than Gavin and he had curly chestnut brown hair, some strands elegantly falling over the right side of his face.

“Excuse me?”

Gavin immediately shook his head, rousing himself from his thoughts, turning back into the conversation the boy was trying to initiate “Yeah sorry?”

“That’s my Glaceon you’re currently petting, I apologize for any trouble she may have caused.” The taller of the two explained, eyes full of honesty. God, Gavin felt like he was drowning in those eyes, they seemed to stare right into his soul.

“Oh no she’s fine, been keepin’ Fang company, he’s been getting bored of just playing with my other Pokémon recently so she was a refreshing change.” Gavin chuckled nervously, gesturing to his fairy type as he felt his face heat up. The boy looked down at the fairy type with a slightly shocked face but it was immediately replaced with a kind smile directed towards the fairy type who was currently intently watching the interaction between the two trainers. Gavin gently removed his hands from the ice type, she mewled in annoyance from having the warm hands removed from her face but immediately turned around to face her trainer, swaying her diamond shape tailback and forth before leaping into the taller boys arms and purring loudly as she snuggled into his jacket.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her, my name’s Niles.” Niles smiled happily and Gavin swore he was going to die of cardiac arrest from how fast his heart was thumping in his chest. 

“Yeah, no problem anytime!” Gavin managed to choke out, not noticing Fang slowly walking around the two of them, wrapping his ribbons around their ankles. “My name’s Gavi-SHIT” Before Gavin could even register what his companion was doing he was already falling forward. From there everything was a blur, Aurora immediately leaped gracefully out of her trainer's arms as they both fell onto the grass of Reed’s front lawn, both groaning in slight pain. Gavin found himself planted face first into Nile’s chest as the pale boy huffed a laugh and what a beautiful sound it was. Gavin wasn’t one for the whole “love at first sight” thing but this boy made his heart feel full and happy. Before he could make the situation too awkward Gavin immediately lifted his head, trying to crawl back onto his feet muttering apology after apology, green-grey eyes locking onto icy blue.

“I’m so, so sorry, Fang has never done that before.” Gavin panicked, flustered as he stood on his feet, face beet red as he offered his hand to help Niles up. Niles just chuckled as he took the shorter boys hand.

“Well hello, Gav-shit and there’s no need to apologize. Thank you again, maybe these two can have another play date sometime while I’m here to supervise as well, possibly even tomorrow?” Niles smiled kindly, scooping up the pouting ice type in his arms. “However, it’s getting quite late and I should head back to the Pokémon Center so we can not stay any longer today.”

“I’ll be sure to try and find you,” Gavin replied nervously. “And it’s Gavin by the way.”

“That makes a lot more sense, well goodbye Gavin.” Niles waved strolling out of the shorter males residence. Gavin felt his knees give in hearing the boy utter his name. Fang stared up at his trainer with an all-knowing look but Gavin immediately shot a death glare at Fang who seemed to be snickering at his own little prank. 

“You’re not sleeping out of your Pokeball tonight fucker,” Gavin growled as the fairy Pokémon continued just knowingly smile at his trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is a thing now asdhkdkvkfk
> 
> I’m going to be updating every Thursday and my friend Jake keeps giving me story gold so they’re now a co-creator!!
> 
> It’s 4am where I am and I have no time to spellcheck this just yet but happy Easter everyone!! (EDit: I've lightly spellchecked so yell at me if there's anything I've missed, I might edit it later if I get the chance)
> 
> Come scream with me/at me on my Twitter @Rossollinss

It was raining the next day when Gavin woke up and the first thought that the disgruntled young adult found himself with was if yesterday was a dream or not. Nobody looked that perfect, like a demigod of some sort and so perfectly Gavin’s type too. When Gavin finally did manage to get out of bed he witnessed both Fang and his Houndoom, Scout, still curled up on the carpet, snuggling into one another trying to steal warmth, Gavin smirked at the display as he stretched, hearing his joints crack, it was fairly chilly out this morning. Fang awoke to hear Gavin’s feet hit the floor, yawning and stretching alongside his trainer as Scout continued to nap peacefully. 

“I blame you for everything.” Gavin mumbled to the fairy type who just smiled up at him. Gavin quickly got changed before steadily making his way into the kitchen, the two canine-like pokemon following in tow, Scout realizing she needed to eat. Gavin quickly grabbing the 2 some food before practically inhaling his own breakfast. 

“Do you think he’ll still be around or was he just being polite?” Gavin asked the two pokemon, Scout giving a low growl in response and Fang chirping happily, wagging his tail back and forth. “He said he was going to the pokemon centre for his brother, we’ll check there but if he’s not there than we’re coming back home and watching fucking Brooklyn 99 till I pass out,” Gavin grumbled, he was really starting to have doubt. The fairy type tilted it’s head, staring up at Gavin before leaping on the counter to face him better, pressing his forehead up against the humans in a form of comfort. The pokemon knew how hard it was for Gavin to make friends, Tina, his next door neighbor being his only friend despite the brunet meeting hundreds, if not thousands of people during his gym battles when he was 13. Gavin just seemed to radiate an aura of hostility and if it wasn’t for Fang’s own calming aura he probably would have gotten into a lot of unnecessary fist fights. It was awfully curious on how Gavin’s whole attitude changed around this new stranger but Fang liked seeing his trainer interact with people and have human friends, the young adult just seemed to bond with Pokémon better so this was a welcome change.

Gavin just smiled and roughed up the multicolored pokemons short fur. “Come on, if he is still in town we better not keep him waiting, Scout do you want to come?” Gavin asked the large black hound who just huffed in response and curled up next to the front door. Gavin shrugged, taking the canines attitude as a no as he walked outside, Fang not far behind carrying an umbrella in one of his ribbons. 

The minute the two stepped outside a familiar blue pair of blue eyes and diamond shaped ears greeted them. Aurora was dressed in a transparent little raincoat sitting just outside Gavin’s front door, she immediately perked up upon seeing the door open and began wagging her tail happily.

“I guess he is still here then.” Gavin chuckled stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he watched Fang greet the ice type cheerfully. Aurora mewled happily before turning heel and running a little while ahead, turning to see if the two were following. Fang placed the umbrella he had grabbed in Gavin’s hand and began hastily following the other pokemon. 

Taking a leisurely stroll through his town was usual for Gavin, he often took Scout for walks when she wasn’t being moody. Today was different, the rain and the fact he was actually going to do something filled him with an almost childish giddiness as he followed behind the two excited eeveelutions, Fang kept trying to playfully splash Aurora, the ice type mewling gleefully. Gavin hadn’t even realized he had walked straight past Nines until the taller male spoke.

“Good morning Gavin.” Ah, there was that voice again, the one Gavin could listen to too for hours and not get bored off. He stopped in his tracks to face Niles, yup, still didn’t believe this perfect man existed. Niles was holding a transparent umbrella, his hair curlier than what Gavin guessed was normal for the other brunet, white hoodie with black and blue accents as well as a black turtleneck underneath. Those icy blues stared at Gavin again, still as cold but somehow still warm, this boy was a complete paradox, ‘warm but cold’.

It took Gavin a minute to collect his thoughts, noticing he was just blankly staring at Niles, yeah real attractive. “Oh yeah, hey, mornin!” Gavin inwardly cringed at the overly chipper tone he put to his voice unconsciously. Niles seemed pleased at the tone however and gave Gavin another one of his signature small warm smiles that Gavin was growing to love more that he probably should for someone he met only a day ago.

“I was thinking we could go to one of the cafés’ around here, preferably one that lets pokemon roam.” Niles’ attention was now directed at the 2 eeveelutions playing in the puddles. Gavin valiantly attempted to keep the smile away from his face. ‘This isn’t a date dumbass, he just wants to get out of the rain, make sure his rich boy lookin ass doesn’t get dirty’ Gavin was trying to reinforce his thoughts but his heart was singing in happiness at the mere thought of the smallest semblance of a date. God he was falling hard too fast, he barely knew the guy, he could be an Android disguised as a 21-year-old boy for all he knew.

“Yeah, yeah I know a place, best coffee you’ll ever have, they serve Pokémon food too.” Gavin stated proudly, hot drinks, something he had expertise in, time to show off.

~

The minute the small group walked into the café they were hit with the warmth of the cozy building. The place was very rustic looking, brown wooden walls with fairy lights strung about the roof accompanied by large hanging jar lights giving off a dull lit atmosphere. A larger area of the café was a designated play and meet area for Pokémon, beds and plenty of toys were strewn about the inviting area. A fair few people were seeking shelter from the constant rain outside, Pokémon playing or napping peacefully next to their respective owners. Fang gingerly placed one of his ribbon like appendages on Auroras back before gently guiding her towards the area as Gavin and Niles went to order their drinks.

“Gavin you fucking asshole.” Gavin froze upon seeing Tina at the counter with the biggest shit eating grin on her face, “I thought you were gonna tell me the next time you had a boyfriend again so we could go on double dates.” Gavin instantly froze, his face going completely red at his best friends brash comment, all Gavin could do was stare daggers at the raven haired girl in complete horror and shock.

“Oh we’re not a pair, Gavin was just lovely enough to show me this place.” Niles looked equally as flustered as Gavin, hands held up defensively with a nervous smile on his face, Gavin tried not to feel hurt at the words.

“Mmhmm, I see, sorry about that then. The name’s Tina, welcome to Dark Roast, what can I get you?” Tina smirked as her Liepard meowed its own greeting in a melodic way, it’s head peeking up from the other side of the counter to greet the guests. Niles chuckled, realizing the pun and the adorable cat Pokémon and Gavin was grateful for the awkward atmosphere to have dissipated. 

“I’ll have my usual please Tina.” Gavin said watching Niles state up at the menu board. 

“Could I possibly just get a hot chocolate please?” Niles finally asked and Tina nodded smiling before shooing the two boys off to a booth. 

“So you know Tina?” Niles asked as they sat down on opposite sides of the table.

“Yeah, she’s my neighbor and we work here together, kind of my selfish idea to name this place Dark Roast.” Gavin explained snickering at the dumb pun.

“Oh so this is your café?” 

“Pfft I wish, I’m just good friends with the owner and explained that most of the employees had dark type Pokémon so the name made sense.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you worked here if I’m honest.” Niles states 

“My house doesn’t pay off itself ya know, plus I like it.” Gavin explained shrugging.

“You don’t battle for money?”

“Used too when I was younger, but, it just seemed repetitive after awhile ya know? I got all of my gym badges and kept failing and trying to defeat the elite 4 so I gave up.” Gavin explained further, a slightly sad look passing over his features before he shook his head slightly, “what about you? I’m guessing you still battle for money.” Niles seemed to look nervous at the question.

“Well, I would if Aurora wanted to battle.” Niles replied. 

“She doesn’t want too?” Gavin asked but it was more like a statement.

“She doesn’t listen to me when I try to tell her to use different moves.” Niles sighed, “I know she doesn’t dislike me, she loves attention and being spoilt but she doesn’t seem to want to listen when it comes to battling.”

“Have you gotten enough gym badges to control her?” Gavin asked as Tina came by with both of the boys' drinks, winking at Gavin as she left, both boys muttering their thanks.

“Gym badges?” Niles tilted his head to the side confused. “They have power besides showing off how strong you are?” Gavin stared blankly at the boy in front of him, baffled but quickly regaining his composure. This boy, this gorgeous angel among men, didn’t know you needed badges to make sure your Pokémon listened to you? Gavin smirked.

“Ah I see, you have a bad case of UpDog.” Gavin stated, watching Niles’ cute little head lean to the side even more confused as Gavin tried his best to keep a straight face.

“What’s UpDog?” Niles asked, voice full of sincerity. This proved it, this boy was the most oblivious fool in the world.

“Nothing much what’s up wi-“ Gavin couldn’t finish the sentence before bursting out in hysterical laughter, watching Niles go from confused to absolutely baffled. Gavin couldn’t care if people were staring, this was the best moment of his life, he would remember this day when he and Niles get married - wait that’s moving a bit too fast. Gavin finally settled down, wiping the tears from his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just had too.” Gavin snickered out. “Y-yeah you need gym badges otherwise your Pokémon don’t listen to you in battle, it’s kind of a weird thing I know but it’s true.” Gavin explained.

“Oh.” Niles simply said, sipping his hot chocolate embarrassed, pink tinting his cheeks. Gavin could get used to this sight. 

“You’re going to have to catch a lower level Pokémon, Aurora won’t listen to you till you get enough badges and to do that you’re gonna need a Pokémon that WILL listen to you.” Gavin rambled slightly, Niles intently listened to the other. “I know a good place, we can go once the rain clears up a bit.” Gavin suggested, all of a sudden shy. 

“I’d like that very much, Gavin.” Niles responded, another small smile gracing his lips once more


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to catch Niles' first pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, update time again :D
> 
> I honestly really need help with teams and names so if you know pokemon or just have some clever names to give them then please comment, I'm struggling to be creative tbh.
> 
> Did a rough spell check and edit, will probably re-read it later, should be getting a beta soon so hopefully there won't be as many mistakes and drawn out/repeated words but I'm only a young writer and I'm bound to make mistakes, cheers <3
> 
> Come yell at me/with me on my Twitter @rossollinss

The rain never really stopped, it more so thinned out during the later hours of the morning but Gavin was grateful, Niles was buzzing with so much excited nervous energy Tina could feel it from 10 meters away at the cafe counter, it was like the boy didn’t know how to express emotions outwardly with actions but instead sat silently with that polite smile painted on his face slightly tapping his foot idly as Gavin continued to make conversation. It was endearing to Gavin, it was akin to a kid trying not to get too hyper about a new toy.

“Come on then, I don’t think the rain will get any lighter than it is now.” Gavin explained standing up from the booth while also picking up their dishes placing them gently on the counter to give Tina a little less work. Turning around Gavin nearly tripped over Niles’ who was practically standing on his heels. Gavin clutched his heart not expecting the other to be towering over him at such a close distance. 

“Fuck you scared me you lanky asshole, you’re too fuckin silent when you walk,” Gavin swore out, shortly regretting it thinking Niles’ would take offense but the giant puppy of a man still looked at him with childlike wonder. 

“Sorry Gavin, I’m just excited, I’ve never caught a pokemon before.” Niles’ uttered sheepishly.

“Wait, you know nothing about gym badges and you haven’t caught a pokemon before? What the fuck were you doing when every other teenager was collecting their badges? It’s like a right of age thing, don’t get me wrong plenty of older people do it too but you seem to have been living under a rock or something.” Gavin snarled in a playful way, sliding Tina’s Liepard the cash to pay for their drink as they began heading out the door.

“I assure you I have lived in the height of luxury ever since I was a baby, not a rock.” Niles’ deadpanned completely serious with his answer. 

“...that was just an expression, I didn’t mean you actually lived under a rock.” Gavin sighed out as Niles’ let out a silent ‘oh’ in recognition. “So, there are quite a few psychic and normal types around the woods here, maybe we’ll find one that’s compatible with you.” Gavin explained as they both picked up their respective pokemon from the playpen, Fang automatically hanging loosely around Gavin’s shoulders like an airplane pillow whereas Aurora was quite happy being picked up with her front paws slung over Niles’ crossed arms. The group soon headed out of the cozy cafe before Gavin started leading them towards the outskirts of town.

“However the first gyms a dark type one so neither of those would really help if I’m honest but it’s always good to have some other type coverage while you can get them.” Gavin uttered as Niles’ took out a red device that looked similar to a phone. “Oh, a Pokedex? You are a rich boy.” Gavin snickered.

“Well no and yes, I stole this from my guardian before I left home.” Niles stated and Gavin reeled back in shock. “It is technically mine though, belonged to my father.” Niles’ seemed to gain sadness in his crystal blues and Gavin’s heart ached. Niles’ shook his head and the smile was back, but it felt slightly forced, “Pardon me for changing the subject so suddenly and I also apologize if this question is offensive but how did you meet Fang? Eevee’s aren’t exactly common and usually, the wealthier people are the only ones able to afford them from a breeder.” Niles asked.

“How do you know I’m not some sort of millionaire?” Gavin retaliated playfully.

“You work at a cafe and seem to own a fairly small house.” Niles' simply responded as they continued walking, there was a moment's pause before Gavin let out a sigh with a chuckle attached. 

“Yeah well, you’re right. I am however related to some millionaires, when they had their kid they wanted to give him an Eevee so it would adapt and change with him but he was a brat, spouting shit that he “didn’t want an Eevee”, so they gave it to me saying that they had “always intended to give it to me”, biggest lie I’ve ever heard since my mom said dad was coming home.” Gavin sighed patting the pink pokemon's head, “And that’s how I got stuck with this nutcase, Scout’s my Houndoom I have back at home, she was originally supposed to be my partner but I guess the world had different ideas.” Gavin laughed as the pokemon snuggled up to his cheek. Niles’ seemed to stare at Gavin a little longer than the brunet was comfortable with before he quickly corrected himself, staring forward.

“I think that says a lot about you.” Niles stated, “A Sylveon is very rare, most other eeveelutions simply evolve with stones or a little bit of spoiling, Sylveon’s take dedication and a lot of love.”

“Well, if I’m honest I was going for an Umbreon, in case you haven’t realized people in this town favor dark types, but Fang evolved into this pink bastard despite my wishes. Got bullied a lot for it too, still kind of do.” Gavin chuckled.

“Yet you kept him?” Gavin just stared at Niles, an emotion similar to irritation plastered on his face.

“No, it’s not like I actually develop a close attachment to my pokemon and don’t think of them as more than tools for battle. Listen, I’ve seen so many whiny ass kids complain about their pokemon not evolving into the type or form they want but I can assure you I would never abandon a pokemon just because they didn’t turn out how I wanted them too. I got bullied, sure, but I also received a countless amount of support and love from my PARTNER and my TEAM, not my pets or tools. I was an awful kid, a real fuckin jackass and used to think pokemon were just tools for battle but then I got my own and I realized that this Eevee was depending on me as much as I was depending on him” Gavin growled out, the bite of it not directed at Niles. Niles seemed to just gaze at the other brunet, something similar to admiration on his face instead of being offended like a lot of other people would be. Gavin really shouldn’t have felt as comfortable speaking his mind to practically a complete stranger but despite it only being a day Gavin truly felt comfortable around the guy.

“You’re kinder than you look.” Niles chirped, Gavin blushing at the slightly backhanded compliment as they continued walking. 

~

Time seemed to pass faster when Gavin was with Niles, they had already made it to the forest towards the back of the town. Niles’ attention was back at the red Pokedex he held in one of his pale hand as the other held Aurora closely to his chest as the ice type purred contently. “We seem to finally be in the range of some pokemon.” Niles’ smiled.

“You don’t know how to catch Pokemon though do you?” Gavin raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“No.”

“You didn’t even bring pokeballs did you?”

“Actually I did! I’m prepared for nearly anything, I am not stupid.” Niles’ smirked.

“Ok, ok, you can’t just go throwing them just any way, you might hurt the fucker you’re trying to catch.” Gavin began to explain as he placed Fang down on all fours as he dug around for a charred and beaten up tennis ball, muttering ‘goddammit Scout’.

“Ok, first of all, you’re going to want to weaken the Pokemon usually but since your predicament is fairly unique and the pokemon here a pretty weak you shouldn’t have a problem.” Gavin spread his feet apart on the ground, grasping the mangled tennis ball in the other hand as Fang ran a slight distance away, wagging his tail wildly. “Feet apart, eyes on the pokemon, they will most likely try to dodge or deflect it with an attack so you have to have a good aim.” Gavin gently tossed the ball towards Fang who headbutted it back to Gavin, “And boom you’ve caught yourself a Sylveon.” Gavin laughed, passing the tennis ball to Niles, “You try.”

Niles didn’t seem to understand the instructions too well and proceeded to peg the ball at Fang with inhuman power, Fang barely had enough time to dodge the ball threatening to cave in his face.

“Whoa fuckin calm down terminator, you’re not trying to kill them.” Gavin growled, picking up the ball and tossing it to Niles. “Also, feet apart fucker, it’ll help you aim instead of just tossing it in a straight line.” the brunet tutted standing behind Niles, hands on the other hips as he gently kicked the pale boy's feet apart, adjusting his stance for him. Niles blushed at the closeness but didn’t say or do anything to stop it, it felt...nice? To have Gavin so close? Maybe he was reading too much into this simple touch, he focussed again as Fang came back out ready to help.

“Try again, this time don’t try and break my partner's bones,” Gavin stated behind him as he removed his hands from the other boy's waist which he tried not to feel disappointed about. He threw the ball a lot gentler this time, Fang headbutted the ball back to him. “You did good, now let’s find you a friend” Gavin smiled at him and Niles' heart seemed to stop for a second, the grey-green eyes boy walked off before Niles could really commit the smile to memory. He soon caught up to the other brunet squatting behind a tree quietly spying on an adorable looking purple kitten pokemon eating berries in a clearing of the forest, quickly ushering him to join.

“That’s an Espurr, don’t scare it, it will literally blow your brains out.” Gavin whispered as Niles scanned it with the Pokedex, making sure to turn the volume down.

‘Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's Psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.’

Niles’ placed Aurora down next to Gavin and begun quietly walking towards the small pokemon before Gavin grabbed a hold of his jacket. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Espurrs can’t control their powers dipshit, it has enough power to grind a truck to dust.” Gavin hissed quietly, Niles pursued anyway. Carefully placing his bag down on the ground and burrowing through it till he found a Pokeball. The Espurr still didn’t seem to notice him. This is it, arguably the most important moment of Niles's life. He has trained for this ever since his destiny was made clear. It all showed that backing down was not an option and he can finally, officially earn Gavin's respec-

"Oh my god would you just throw the ball already!" shouted Gavin from the sideline, still squatting behind the tree, obviously not too worried about scaring the Espurr anymore, the tiny psychic pokemon spun around, eyes wide and confused.

Niles threw a quick glance Gavin's way, eyes full of unreadable emotions, but most of them named "please shut up". 

Standing before him was a lustrous, magnificent, all too adorable for this world creature. It tilted its head at Niles, obviously confused by his presence.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the advice Gavin gave him beforehand.  
"You... must... weaken... throw balls... at them..."  
Or something like that. To be honest, he was too distracted by his smile to listen properly. 

Reminding himself of Gavin's proud grin again for motivation, he took a deep breath. Widen his stance, like how Gavin demonstrated, focussed his aim and pegged the ball at the cat like how he did the first time.

Gavin had his suspicion, but when it was clear that Niles had just throttled the ball at the pokemon again he almost slapped his forehead.

The ball slammed the Espurr square in the forehead, knocking its posture off balance. A nasty bruise quickly formed, but in a flash of red light it was sucked into the Pokeball, stopping it from using its psychic power and demolishing everything in sight.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes. 

 

Niles and Gavin both held their breath. 

A clear ding cut through the silence. Niles's face broke into a massive grin. He looked back at Gavin with all the gratitude he could muster, but Gavin had already covered his face and looked away.  
Huh, weird. 

Niles walked over and picked up the Pokeball. In a flash of red, Espurr was outside, still standing if a bit dazed. Once again, the joy was too overwhelming as he crouched down. "Hello, welcome to my team. My name is Niles and I promise I will take good care of you."

The Espurr tilted its head again but didn't use its power to crush him like a soda can, so he counted it as a win. 

"Hey, congrats." Looking over, he saw that Gavin had placed a hand on his shoulder too, a small grin still presented. The small gesture made him feel warm all over, and without a moment of hesitation, he smiled back.

“It’s another girl, you seem to be a real ladies man. Aww, she even has the same blank stare as her new dad, you gonna name her?” Gavin seemed to be gushing over the small cat who in turn mewled and meowed happily at the attention.

“What about Gavin Junior?”

“Nope, nevermind, naming privileges revoked until you can come up with something better.”

“Junior for short.”

“NOOO!”


End file.
